


Smoke and Hair

by trinuil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Camp, During The Hobbit, Dwarves, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Pipeweed, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who knew braiding could look so dirty.<br/>Itching to do a part two but I intended this to be a one-shot.<br/>Hope yall like it ^_^<br/>I edited this! Yay! Still wish I wrote more though..</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoke and Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew braiding could look so dirty.  
> Itching to do a part two but I intended this to be a one-shot.  
> Hope yall like it ^_^  
> I edited this! Yay! Still wish I wrote more though..

“Y/n! Keep up!”, Thorin ordered from the front. You shifted your backpack and sprinted to catch up with the rest of the company. Fili turned his head and smirked, “Daydreaming again,y/n?”, you shrugged, “Maybe”. 

You hated walking. But you knew there would be a lot of walking when you agreed to help Thorin take back Erebor. Though you have never lived there, the stories your mother had told you when you were younger had instilled a strong sense of loyalty to Erebor, and now you were determined to reclaim your home.

The company has just left the Shire with Bilbo, your new burglar. You looked at Fili from the corner of your eye, you had first met him at Bilbo’s house and since then you had spent most of your time with him. You found the prince to be charming and fun to be around. He caught you looking at him, “What?”, he grinned. “Oh nothing. Just wondering when you were gonna notice your dagger was missing”, you held out his dagger and smirked, he patted down his fur coat, looking for his favorite dagger, he made a grab for your hand, “Y/n, you’re worse than Nori”, you giggled as you tossed the dagger at him. “I heard that!”, Nori called. 

Fili chuckled apologetically while he redirected his gaze at you as you ran your fingers through your shoulder length (y/h/c) hair, “Y/n, why is it that you don’t have braids in your hair?”, you looked at the braids that adorned Fili’s hair and beard, “I don’t have the patience to redo them whenever they fall undone”.

You knew that in your dwarven culture that having unbraided hair sort of got you labelled as somewhat “wild”. But you didn’t care, you didn’t even look like a regular dwarf lady, why act like one you figured. You didn’t have a beards like other dwarven women and you were slender like an elf, but slightly shorter than a hobbit. Your size didn’t bother you, it worked to your advantage; you moved quick and unseen.

“We’ll stop here for the night. Get a fire going!”, Thorin commanded. You thanked Aule for the chance to rest your sore feet. You dropped your backpack near the rocky wall of the cave and went to hunt for wood.

Soon there was a fire going and some of your comrades sat around the fire making dinner. You had kicked off your boots, shed your fur coat and overalls and curled against the wall of the cave. You had gotten slight wide-eyed looks from the company when they had seen you walk around with only your thin white chemise and tight hide pants. You had shrugged it off, they were your friends but hey, they were still men. You were watching the smoke rise into the starry night, fireflies flickering in the distance and the soft chirping of hidden crickets was almost soothing.

You vaguely noticed Fili slink over and flop down next to you, you peeked at him from between your eyelashes, he was leaning on the wall lighting his pipe. He looked handsome with the light of the fire flickering over his features, his lips set in a thin line while his fingers worked expertly at his pipe. He looked over to you, “Tired lass?”, he asked softly, you tilted your head and opened your eyes, “No, I’m fine”, he smirked and nodded at your pink feet. You sighed, “Ok, maybe a little”, there was no way you could get away with lying to him. 

He took a puff from his pipe, and laid his head back enjoying the feeling. Your lips parted as you took in the sight of his blonde mane falling over his shoulders, his mouth slightly opened to let the smoke out, his biceps rippling under his clothes as he brought the pipe up to his lips..his lips you would very much like to kiss. He suddenly opened his eyes and you realized you were staring at him intensely, you looked away and tucked a a few loose locks of your hair behind your ear.

In your peripheral vision saw him raise his eyebrows by a few millimeters and smirk, “Y/n..”, you looked at him again, “Would you like to..”, you blushed, did read your mind? Did you say it out loud? “Would you like to try some pipe weed? I know you’ve never had it before”, he said handing you his pipe. “Oh”, you said relived yet sort of disappointed. You straightened up and crossed your legs, turning towards him. You took the beautifully carved pipe in your hands and looked at him who nodded encouragingly, you put the tip between your lips and sucked. Hard.

A strong hit of weed scorched your throat and lungs, you even inhaled some of the burning leaves. You quickly pulled it out and clutched your chest, gasping for air and coughing to expel the residue and smoke. The dwarves stopped what they were doing and looked up at you who was recovering from your coughing fit. Kili who happened to be sitting a few feet away from you, smoking his own pipe, doubled over laughing. Fili was biting his lip to hold back his own laughter, his blue eyes were glistening with tears, threatening to spill. 

Fili scooched over to you and took the pipe from you, “You weren’t supposed to suck _that_ hard lass..are you alright?”, you smacked your lips, trying to get the taste of weed out of your mouth, “Yeah, I don’t think smoking is for me”. He blew a series of smoke circles into the air, “Well, don’t give up so soon love, here try again”, he held the pipe to your lips. You almost refused but when you saw the expectant look in his eyes, you parted your lips and he slipped it in. This time you inhaled it slowly, and it was less intense as you felt the smoke tickle down your throat. You pulled back and exhaled the smoke out, you didn’t have a very high tolerance level so you felt the weed already affecting you. You felt yourself relax and wanting more.

“I have something else you could suck on”, you looked at him startled, he blushed a deep red when he heard what he said, “I meant another pipe! If this is too hard for you!”, he fumbled to explain and Kili erupted into laughter, “Oh Fili you ol’ troll”. Fili glared at him, and you let out the giggle you were holding back. Fili looked relieved to hear you laugh, he took another puff of his pipe, “I think I can handle this one”, you said nodding at his pipe. 

He handed it back to you and you both shared it till everyone was asleep. Fili was on watch tonight, and you thought you’d stay up keeping him company. You found it so easy to talk with him, and you knew it was not because of the weed, you shared so many interests, like your love for various weaponry.

“Hey Fili, your braids are coming undone”, you said eyeing his hair. He reached up and touched his hair and sigh “I don’t really have the time to redo them when we’re travelling”, you cocked your head, “You could do them now”. He held up his pipe, “A little busy”, he chuckled, “Maybe..maybe you could do them..for me..”. Your heart quickened as you stared at him dumbfounded, what he was asking of you was very, very intimate. You looked at the ground blushing, thinking of how to respond. “Y/n..I want you to braid my hair”, he said in a husky voice, he rested his hand on yours which made you look at him. He brought your hand to the side of his head and placed it on his soft hair.

Your breath hitched in your throat at the contact. His deep blue eyes bore into yours, he squeezed your hand urging you to touch him. You brought your other hand up and undid his braids, from this angle it was difficult to reach the ones at the back. He sensed this and placed his pipe on the ground, grabbed your hips and lifted you onto him, now you were on his lap with your legs on either side. You continued to unbraid his hair with trembling fingers, he sighed and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more ragged every time you ran your fingers through his hair. You loved how his hair felt on your skin.

You redid the braids exactly the way they were before, trying your best to not think about how close his lips were to your. His raspy breath hit your cheek as you tilted your head to do the main braid at the back of his head. You pulled back and admired your work, he opened his eyes and you saw that they’ve grown five shades darker. You moved to get off of him, when he pulled you back, “You’re not done”, he pulled out the beads on his beard braids.

You blushed, “Fili..”, you wanted to, but beards were special and dwarven men only allowed their significant other to touch them. You slowly reached for his beard and untangled the braids, he parted his lips taking a deep breath. You shifted on him, trying to get comfortable and felt his bulge, “Oh Mahal y/n! Stop moving..”, he gasped shutting his eyes tight and baring his teeth. A smirk crept its way to your lips. You had finished braiding his beard and replaced the beads. His eyes were still closed, his breathing was still hitched, he opened them and brought his hands to your waist.

Your skin tingled under his touch, his eyes were on your chest so you looked down and saw that the lacing on the top of your chemise has loosened and you were revealing the tops of your ample bosom. He moved his hand to the nape of your neck and pushed you to his lips. Your hands wove into his hair, messing up his braids again, but you didn’t care..you could always do them again, you kissed him fiercely. He slipped his hands under your chemise and groping your hips, you pressed your chest against his, rolling your hips on his crotch. This earned you a deep throaty growl and a firm squeeze on your butt, “I’ve wanted to do that since I met you”. You grinned and pulled at the laces on his pants while he did the same to yours, he pushed them over your hips and moved his hands to your hair again.

He licked your lips, nibbling them occasionally. He reached for your hair, grabbing a fistful by the roots he pulled hard, causing your head to tilt back, exposing your long neck. He attacked it mercilessly, he licked, sucked and kissed his way down to the top of your breasts. You moaned bucking against his hard shaft.

Suddenly you heard a twig snap, both your heads snapped up to the source of the sound. “Oh..I did’t want to dis-disturb you two. It’s just that I wanted to go somewhere I couldn’t hear you moan y/n”, you turned pink as you saw Kili crawling on all fours to the opposite corner of the cave. Fili groaned, and you realized that Fili’s hand was still under your chemise, you slowly pulled his hand out and got off him. 

“Y/n..don’t go. Please don’t think my feelings for you are only physical”, he grasped your hands in his, “I thought..I could hold them back. But I can’t”, he whispered. “I want you to be mine..lass your untamed hair needs a braid in it”, he smiled cheekily, you couldn’t help laughing at the last part. You replied by pulling him on you, because he was much heavier than you, he ended up squishing you onto the ground. But you didn’t mind, you kissed him deeply, “I am yours, my prince”. He grinned and showered your cheeks with quick kisses, “You think we have time to finish what we started earlier?”, you asked with a twinkle in your eyes.

He chuckled, “Plenty”.


End file.
